<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Freedom Can Go A Long Way by Bumblewish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303438">A Little Freedom Can Go A Long Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewish/pseuds/Bumblewish'>Bumblewish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Drabble, Heavily incomplete in terms of story, I don't even know anymore, It was an abandoned work of mine, open-ended, this is also short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewish/pseuds/Bumblewish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Wasp dies and Queen Vespa wakes up.</p><p>OR</p><p>The Othermind loses control of Queen Wasp in an accident I apparently did not name. </p><p>One-shot drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Freedom Can Go A Long Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I write a lot and I have a lot of 'garbage' stored on my Google Drive. Most of it is Steven Universe stuff with this being the exception.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lone Hivewing was trapped in darkness as she slowly regained consciousness for the first time since she was young. She couldn’t exactly pinpoint how she ended up where she was in the first place, but what really surprised her was that she was just allowed to lie here without the Othermind pestering her to get up. In fact, it seemed like the Othermind wasn’t present at all!</p><p>	The Hivewing laid where she was for a short while longer before realizing that she was wet. She thought she could feel the moist soil under the side of her face as well. Upon realizing that the Othermind was completely absent, she finally decided to lift her head and open her crimson eyes. </p><p>	She was washed up in a quaint little pond with pale golden lilies in what seemed to be an area on the border of the Poison Jungle. She still couldn’t remember how she got here, but with the Othermind absent, the Hivewing stood up and looked around. </p><p>	Her neutral expression broke into a glare. This entire mess of a society wouldn’t have happened if the Othermind didn’t intervene. Her glare fell into shame when she remembered that she played a big part in the Othermind’s destruction as Queen Wasp. </p><p>        She hadn’t always been Queen Wasp. Everything changed when a Leafwing snuck the Breath of Evil into Queen Vespa’s meal. After that, the Othermind gradually forced control until she gave up completely, allowing Queen Wasp to be born. Very few dragons remembered the unsure Queen Vespa except for perhaps Lady Scarab and a couple other relatives. </p><p>        Vespa would sigh, feeling lonely and confused. Any dragons that knew her before the Othermind are either dead or under its control. She had no idea where to go from here. She also had no idea why the Othermind just simply abandoned her after all this time. Perhaps it just wanted a new queen or maybe it had no use left for her. Vespa shook her head. There was no point in thinking about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>